In a New World
by Nipo
Summary: Nayami is found helpless by Lea and Isa. She becomes a keyblade wielder.
1. On the Streets

**Warning: Some swearing and mild SC  
**

_I did not create and/or make the game Kingdom Hearts. The main female character is made up and not in any games so don't get your hopes up!_

Words in _italics_, like that, mean the person is thinking. Paragraphs are flashbacks.

**This chapter is SUPER SHORT. A Prologue with a name :D  
**

**-::::::-  
**

**On the Streets**

_(3__rd__ person POV)_

Nayami was thrown to the curb, parents dead and no one to take her in. She wanders around Radiant Garden, her hometown, when she finds a hole in a building big enough for her to fit in. Nayami finds herself dozing near dark and decides to go look for something to cover up with. She scrounges until she finds a holey blanket and soap. She goes back to her hole and goes to sleep, wrapped up in a shit cloth called a blanket.

Nayami wakes up to rain and grimy hair. _Why not take a shower? _She goes to a nearby ally and undresses to a sports bra and shorts. Nayami washes herself and when she's done, the rain stops, unexpectedly. _Weird ... _She grabs her towel/blanket and dries up as she makes her way back "home". By the time she gets back, she's starving. Nayami starts to look for food and ends up finding a half eaten sandwich from a picnic table. She decides to take a shortcut back through some alley-ways since it was getting dark. In a dark alley, two men approach her. One with reddish brown hair and the other with black hair and an eye patch. Eye patch has two weapons with a series of blades and the brown haired guy has a huge hammer. "Well, looky here. We seemed to have come across a little play toy," Eye patch growled. Both of them laughed as she tried to escape, only to be caught quickly. The weapons shined in the moonlight, soon to be covered with a liquid substance.

-::::::::::::::::-

Hope you liked it! Short and quick! Next chapter will be up soon! Names will be revealed!


	2. Hurt

Chapter 1

_Hurt_

**Nayami's POV**

They started to chase me and attack me. I was running through the alley, blind with fright, when something yanked me back by the shirt. I stared up to see the man with the Eye patch. He took his weapon and sliced my arm from my shoulder to my elbow all the way through to my side. The blade jabbed my rib as I screamed out in pain, tears streaking my face. They brown haired man shoved my body down, hammering my ankle so I couldn't run. Pain seared through my whole body as I felt my ankle go limp. I looked down to see it disfigured, grotesque. Eye patch went down, trying to rape me when I kneed him in his hard on. He screamed in pain and when there was a chance something flashed in my hand and in came a keyblade. I slashed at his face, giving him a large cut. They slashed at me and my keyblade disappeared. I cried and cried until the man with the hammer picked me up and threw me down. My head smashed against the concrete and I passed out.

-:::::::::::::-

**3****rd**** person POV**

"C'mon, Isa! You can run faster than that!" a young, red, spiky haired boy called to his friend.

"No…I…c-can't, Lea!" a blue haired boy by the name of Isa shouted. Isa stopped, bending over, panting, when he looked across the street into an alley.

"Hey, Lea! Come over here! It looks like there's someone is in the alleyway!" Isa walked over, meeting Lea, and walked down to find a girl bleeding to death, unconscious.

"I'll grab her. Isa, you run ahead and go tell even or Master Eraqus," Lea commanded, picking up the girl while talking. Isa ran off without a word, all energy back. Lea ran as fast as he could with the girl, checking every few moments if she was still breathing, which, thankfully, she was. When he got to the castle, Isa and the master were waiting.

"Master was the first person I found, Lea," Isa stated to his friend quickly.

"Lay her on the table here. I will use which magic I can," Master Eraqus reassured Lea. Master bandaged up the girl's arm and healed the smaller cuts and bruises.

"Isa, please try to heal her ankle and ribs. I must speak with Lea."

"Yes, master. I will do my best, sir."

Lea followed Master Eraqus into the next room.

"Lea. Do you know who did this? They must be punished," the master demanded.

"No, sir. We saw no one around," Lea had a worried look on his face as he replied.

"Well, then. Once her ankle is healed, we will move her to your room. You will be rooming with Isa then. Tell him that you must take turns watching her until she wakes up."

"Yes, sir

"Then-"

Isa ran into the room, interrupting the Master.

Um…I think I made her ankle worse. I fixed ribs, though…" Isa said apologetically.

Lea shook his head and patted Isa on the back, giving a reassuring look.

"Alright then. I can only fix part of this…mess for now. Time will have to heal the rest." Master Eraqus used Cure and healed most of her broken ankle. He ordered the two boys to take her to Lea's room where they could keep an eye on her.


	3. Awake and Alive

Chapter 2

**Awake and Alive**

**Announcement:** The name of the chapter is inspired by a song AND album by _Skillet_.

To be bothered no more, here we go!

3rd person POV

-:::::::::::::::::::-

The girl stirred in bed, wincing at the pain in her right arm and left leg. She looked around the room: Grey with yellow, some navy blue, some orange, and a spiky red-haired boy. She yelped at the sight of him, hiding under the covers. She had no idea what he would do to her. She couldn't remember who did what to her and she was afraid at the thought of another person hurting her.

_Klink!_ The girl uncovered herself to see that the boy was gone, but to see another boy, much younger. She wasn't afraid, knowing such a young child could do nothing to her.

"Wh-who are y-you?" the girl stammered

"Ienzo," the boy stated while handing her a piece of paper. Written on the paper was:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Relationships:**

The girl stared at it blankly, not knowing what to do. Ienzo handed her a pen to write. _Oh…_

**Name: **_Nayami _ _Mato_

**Age: **13

**Birthday: **3~21~1999

**Relationships: **No family. No friends. No Relationships

Nayami handed back the paper and pen and Ienzo left in a rush. He came back just as quickly as he left with a book in hand. Ienzo sat down in the chair next to the bed and read, like nothing had ever happened.

"Uh-Um…Ienzo? Where am I?" Nayami stuttered

"Radiant Garden Castle," Ienzo replied blankly

"Oh…So I'm 'home'," she muttered.

Ienzo kept reading and Nayami ended up with a book herself, reading until she fell asleep.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::-

When Nayami awoke, she saw a note on the desk next to her bed:

Saw You liked books. Me too. Went to go get som more! ~ienzo

Nayami read the note and laughed, noting his misspelled word. She sat in silence, thinking. _Will I ever get better? I'm so alone here. What am I gonna do?_

_Klink!_ Nayami looked up to see Ienzo, a numerous amount of books in hand.

"Ienzo! What are you doing? Get over here, before you drop something," Nayami giggled out, trying to hold in her laughter. Ienzo dropped the books on the bed, climbing in to sit with Nayami. There was a look of wonder on the girl's face as she stared at the young boy. He looked up at her and laughed, handing her a book while opening his own. They read together through most of the day and ending up falling asleep in each other's arms, each with a book.

Nayami woke up to bright sunlight, seeing that Ienzo was gone. The books were still there and she was confused on where he went. Nayami tried to get up, but couldn't muster up the strength to do so. She flopped back down, content with her effort. She heard a knock on her door and when it was opened, she saw Ienzo walking in with a sloth-like motion. Nayami laughed at the sight of his face, though she could only see half of it. They sat down to read again for most of the day, Ienzo only leaving when Nayami was tired.

Through the week, Ienzo visited Nayami. They read and Nayami did most of the talking. On the seventh day of her arrival, Ienzo never visited Nayami.

_Where is that little boy? He should be here by now, _Nayami thought to herself. She ended up getting out of bed, staggering and gripping anything near her. Nayami limped to the door and upon opening it she saw Ienzo with a group of people.

"Yay! She's finally out of bed!"

"Took her long enough."

"Hey! She was beaten up! Give her some slack!"

All the voices made her dizzy and she made her way towards the couch. The room was quite random. More like a living room…

"So, how are you feeling?" the same red-haired boy that was in her room earlier asked.

"F-fine. Thank you," Nayami stuttered, shying away from the boy.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. Whoever did that was mean. Name's Lea," the boy comforted. A blue haired boy walked up, sitting on the floor next to Lea.

"I'm Isa," the boy said.

"We saved your ass. I'm really glad you're O.K. I would have been devastated if you got seriously injured and couldn't recover," Lea told Nayami in a hushed voice. Nayami looked at her arm, just realizing that it was healing up.

"Thank you so much, Lea, Isa."

Nayami talked with the two boys, getting to know more about them. She thought it was wonderful to have them here.

-::::::::::::::-

**Nayami's POV**

"Ahh, Lea," I sighed as I flopped down in bed. My ankle and arm were getting sore so everyone put me to bed. Lea was so sweet and caring, even though he didn't know me. _Knock, Knock._

"Come in," I said cheerily, "Oh, hey Lea. You want something?"

"Nah, just wanted to talk to you more," he said shyly, shuffling his feet around while looking at the ground.

"Well, alright! Come sit," I patted the chair next to me and he came willingly, "Okay, now what?" I asked him.

"Umm…So, uh, do you remember anything from what happened?"

"All I remember is two guys jumped me and I woke up here."

"Oh, so you don't remember what they look like…"

"No, sorry, Lea."

There was a pause when I remember something, "Hey! I remember _something _important!" I exclaimed

"What, What?!" Lea stared at me, anticipation burning in his sharp green eyes.

"I wield the Keyblade."


	4. Breathless

Chapter 3

**Breathless**

Warning: Swearing and mild "other" language. Not too spicy!

Disclaimer: I did not make the game Kingdom Hearts and the main female character is made up, fictional to the fiction.

Furthermore, Proceed!

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

"Today, we will be practicing Magic. Since all of you have upper strengths in weaponry, Magic is a skillful knowledge needed," Master Eraqus announced to the three hopeful teens: Lea, Isa, and youngest, Nayami, the Keyblade Wielder. Lea was 15 and 3 months now. Isa was just behind him, his birthday was just last month. And Nayami was 14 and 4 months.

Out in the training arena, Lea and Isa made their way to the Practice Dummies. The idea of the dummies was to test magic on them, and whoever took out their opponent first, "won". Nayami, on the other hand, went straight for the Moving Barrels. This was a much harder, advanced course.

"Nayami, are you sure you want to try this? Your ankle just healed up a few weeks ago," the Master questioned.

"Yes, Master. I believe I am ready."

"Fine, fine. Can't ever change that girl's mind once she's set on something, anyhow," Master mumbled as he walked away nodding.

Isa and Lea started working on the dummies while Nayami turned on the Barrel System. The barrels started to move out of the systems center. The barrels moved along the ground, spinning and rolling in a circle around a pole. Nayami set it on medium speed and walked up to the barrels. _I've got this. I can do it. _Nayami jumped up to the moving barrel, walking with it as it stirred and spinned. She cart-wheeled onto each barrel that was moving, getting the feel of the rhythm. Nayami high-jumped into the air, crashing into two barrels and jumping out of the way a more came round. She jumped toward the pole, grabbing it and spinning around until she jumped off, "Thunder!" she shouted, making all the barrels go into pieces, awaiting the flow of more to come. She jumped on to the sidelines until the barrels flowed properly and jumped on again, doing cart-wheels around. She hit one weak barrel and fell through. She fell and before she hit the ground, she floated in mid air. She rushed at all the barrels at full speed. She circled around saying random magic commands, fire, wind, blizzard, and thunder spewing all about when she went up to the machine and kicked in a barrel before it could be let out and took her finger, and with much power, she made a wind stream from her finger to the switch, flicking it off. She heard gasps and turned to see Lea, Isa, and Master Eraquas standing in the doorway.

"I have never seen that in all my years of teaching! What did you do?" Master Eraqus exclaimed

"What did I do? I just did what I know," Nayami said, a confused look on her face

"When you hovered above the ground! There was wind swirling all around you! What was that?!" Lea and Isa exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, that? I whispered 'wind' under my breath and a kinda hovered. Then I just moved with the wind," Nayami told the astounded men.

"_What?!_ That's all? And I never knew this! Oh, you must teach me!" Master sounded furious not knowing this spell.

"Oh..umm… Okay. I guess."

"Boys, go and practice over there while Nayami and I talk."

"But-"

"Go," Master interrupted the boys, "so, you said you whispered 'wind'? and you floated?"

"Pretty much. But don't do what I did, that comes with experience."

"I'm pretty sure I have a lot of experience."

"In this?"

"Well, no…but-"

"No buts. Just jump in the air and whisper it while in mid air," Nayami interrupted with a strict command.

Master Eraqus jumped and whispered 'wind' but nothing happened. Nayami left him while she went to go see how Lea and Isa were doing.

"Hey guys! How ya doing?" Nayami asked, strutting over to the two dummies and….the boys.

"Uh, fine. So, did Master get it?" Lea asked

"Hell no! Only specific people can. He's definitely not one of 'em. I could even tell before he even tried the spell. Not sure about you two though. Go ahead, jump and whisper 'wind'. Like this," Nayami instructed and with doing so, she jumped and whispered 'wind' and hovered with gusts of wind swirling around her body. Lea tried it first, not getting it right away. He kept trying and eventually, he got it. He swirled around Nayami and the both dropped to the ground, hugging. Isa tried but never got it. He seemed devastated. Nayami kissed him on the cheek, "Hey, you'll get it. You're 'specific people'. Trust me, I can tell. You'll do fine," Nayami whispered ever-so-sweetly to Isa, who blushed.

Isa eventually got it, but Master Eraqus never did. He was persistent though. Master would never stop for a long time, until he got it, which he never does.

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

"Hey! You're finally moving into your own room! I can get mine back now! It's been over a year!" Lea exclaimed happily, hugging Nayami. Isa, Nayami, and Lea have formed a special bond.

"You also will have your first 'family' dinner tonight, too," Isa announced.

"What? B-but I don't know everyone here. Just you guys and Master E," Nayami looked frightened.

"Oh, you'll be fine. The rest of the people are WAY older than us so they won't bother you much," Isa comforted her, rubbing her back as well.

"Well, uh…Okay I guess. I might as well have dinner with everybody. It shouldn't hurt me, right?" Nayami asked.

"No it won't hurt to eat! You can sit next to us, right, Isa? Lea told Nayami, nodding to Isa as they all help carry out her things to her new room. She didn't have much, just a few books Ienzo gave her and some new-ish clothes.

_Dinner can't hurt that much. Could anyone really hurt me here anyway?_


	5. Again

Chapter 4

Again

Warning: I'm pretty sure you know by now!

Disclaimer: I don't own/create any games, not Kingdom Hearts series

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

It was three hours before dinner when Nayami decided to go and see Ienzo, who she hadn't seen lately because she was so caught up with practices.

"Well, since we're all done here, I'm gonna go see Ienzo. I'll meet in the living quarters with you guys in a couple hours," Nayami announced.

"Fine," the boys said as they walked off in the opposite direction as Nayami.

Nayami walked to the young boy's room, knocking before opening the door slowly. She peeked in to see a grown Ienzo sitting on his bed, staring.

"You see much, young one. Tell me, what do you see, or what do you want to see?" Nayami asked in a Master Eraqus voice.

"Hmm…I see lots of things, Mi. Too much to explain," Ienzo replied

"Fair enough. C'mere and give me a hug. I haven't seen you in _ages!_" Nayami exclaimed, reaching her arms out. Ienzo came over and hugged her, sitting on the ground near her. Nayami looked around his room, books scattered everywhere, with only a few clothes and a lab coat hanging up. They watched, talked briefly, and read for two hours until Nayami spoke.

"Hey, dinner's in an hour. I'm gonna go clean up," Nayami told the young orphan, who nodded in reply. Nayami left with a brief wave to go to the living quarters.

No one was there when she came in so she sat in the corner and looked around for a few minutes when somebody came up.

"Well, Aleues. Seems dinner is a bit early."

Nayami looked up to the voice, seeing a man with brown pulled back hair and another with a eye patch and scar on his cheek.

"You! Get away from me! Don't touch me! I am a Keyblade Wielder!" Nayami shouted at the two men.

"Oh, ho, ho, kiddo. So scary! What are you, 13?" the eye patched man retorted

"14! Now I did nothing wrong, so go away. You two are the bullies. Leave me alone," Nayami stood up, holding her ground.

"We never fully introduced ourselves. Name's Braig and that's Aeleus," Braig changed the subject, "and I'm guessing you're Nayami.

"Shut up! I didn't ask you!"

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Lea came running out of the hallway with Isa on his tail, "Pick on someone your own size!" he shouted, standing in between Nayami and the two men.

"What? Like you? And miss all the fun?"

"No! Like…Dilan…or…Even…well, just not the little kids!" Lea tried to think of more bigger kids but he couldn't.

"Ha! Well, since you can't think of anyone 'big' enough for us, then we'll just go torment the youngster, Ienzo," Braig scowled.

"You leave him alone! This is none of his business! Just…just go away!" Nayami shouted feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Tiny, you need to work on your sentences," Braig said

"Oh just shut up already. You two are just jerks and in need of a lesson or two. Wanna show 'em Lea, Nayami?" Isa suggested calmly.

"Let's," Nayami and Lea said together. They stepped out of the corner and behind the two men. Nayami's keyblade flashed into her hands. Lea's Frisbees came out and Isa stood in a protective stance.

"Oh, Aeleus! We're gonna die! What're we to do?!" Braig shouted sarcastically.

"Hmph. We'll see what'll happen," Lea growled. Nayami jumped into the air, prepared to attack when she got pulled back. She fell to the floor looking up to see who pulled her back. Master Eraqus stood above her, with Lea and Isa hovering around him.

"Is this the man who hurt you?" the Master asked.

"Men. Yes, sir. They hurt me," Nayami stated

"I see. The will be severely punished for this, I'll make sure of it."

"Yes, sir."


	6. Never Found, Forever With You

Chapter 6

Never Found, Forever with You

Warning: Usual language and some SC...

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I do own Nayami, though. Don't steal her! You were warned… ]o{D

Party Cyclops ^^ mustache guy warned you too

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

_Two Years previous of the sickness Nayami got. Nayami is now 16 and Lea and Isa are both 17. Ienzo just turned 14._

**3****rd**** person POV**

Ienzo walked around, feeling lonely, when Aleues came up to him.

"Hey, come with me," the much older man whispered in a harsh tone. Ienzo came willingly, thinking what adventures might have come upon him. Ienzo and Aleues walked for some minutes until they came to a halt. Towering above them both was Ansem the Wise's laboratory. The two men went inside and walked along a maze of corridors until the finally met A.W's Center of Research room.

"Come with me," Aleues said briskly. Ienzo came in to find all of the older boys there. All except Lea, Isa, and Master Eraqus. There was a new man there as well, who Ienzo did not recognize.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. Now, Ienzo, you should know everyone here except for Xenhort. He is the oldest and should be respected. Remember that," Braig told him, his eye all patched and the scar running down his cheek where Nayami slashed him with her keyblade, so many years before.

"Okay," was all Ienzo could reply. Ienzo was soon to figure out he was invited to learn all about hearts. Maybe a little too much.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

While Ienzo was learning about Ansem the Wise and Xenhort, Nayami, Lea, and Isa were just finishing up their talk with Master Eraqus.

"Now, all three of you may go now. You are all Masters and can take on your own apprentices when the time is right." The two boys and girl nodded with broad smiles on their faces. They just passed their final exams.

"I can't believe we just did that! Great job guys!" Lea shouted after they left Master Eraqus' hearing range.

"Yes, we did a fantastic job on the exam, but we're missing a friend to celebrate with. Where's Ienzo?" Isa questioned without much enthusiasm after the exam.

"I dunno! Let's go find 'im. Bet he's somewhere!" Nayami shouted, over-enthused. They wandered around Radiant Garden, seeking Ienzo, until they had one last place to check.

"Now, all we have to check is Ansem the Wise's laboratory," Lea announced, turning a bend headed straight for the Lab.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna go. I've got to…uh, work on some…um, stuff. Yeah…stuff," Nayami said, a little lost for words.

"Uh, okay. Guess we'll catch up later. See ya," Lea told her as she walked off, slightly confused on what "stuff" she had to work on.

The boys walked into the lab as Nayami went to the Castle.

"Whoa. This is…,"

"Ridiculous. Strange. Out of the ordinary. Care for me to go on?" Isa questioned, being stiff, as usual.

"Amazing," Lea said, taking no heed to what Isa said.

"Whatever you think. Come on. We're just gonna look around for a few minutes but _not_ go into the Center of Research room, understood?" Isa commanded. He felt a little creeped out by the situation.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, fine. But we'll come back in a few days, right?"

"Can't count on it," Isa muttered under his breath as they walked the twisting corridors. They walked in silence for four or five minutes until they came upon a looming door.

"We stop he-"

"Dude, _hush!_ I hear voices coming through," Lea whispered, cutting off Isa. They put their ears to the door and heard muffled voices.

"Ansem's been going on and on about stopping the research because he thinks we might 'go too far' and we might 'damage' stuff. Psh, he knows I'm more powerful than him. He's just afraid of what I can do," a voice said.

"Well, he is older and supposedly knows more than all of us. 'Course he's done loads of research and has spent years perfecting everything," another muffled voice said.

"That's-!" Lea started. Isa put his hand over his friend's mouth and nodded.

"….you really think he knows more than me?! You think—"

"I said _supposedly_, thanks. And how the hell am I s'posed to know. I barely even know the guy, let alone you," the known man said.

"Ienzo! You will _not _talk back the Xenhort. Of Course he's smarter than dumb ol' Ansem. We're planning on taking over soon. You can join and we'll learn more about hearts," a new voice chimed in, too muffled to distinct it's owner.

_Wha…? Take over?_ Lea mouthed. Isa shrugged and whispered,

"C'mon. Let's get outta here, sounds like they're shuffling around in there." They got up and ran down the hall and out into the open. They stopped to catch a breather and ran the rest of the way to the castle which, thankfully, wasn't that far away.

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

Meanwhile, Nayami sat in her room, shaking.

"Don't go in there. Not safe. Don't go in there. Not safe," she muttered to herself.

_Keep calm, Nayami. Nothing's as bad as you think, right? Just my imagination taking over me, just my imagination… _she thought until she heard a knock on her door.

"Can we come in?" Isa's distinct voice came through the door.

"Sure," Nayami said as she got up, wiped her eyes and brushed off her clothes. The boys came in and Lea, wide eyed, ran to her bed.

"What the hell is… _this _all about? Looks like he's seen a ghost or somethin',"

"Oh, he just heard what the older guys and Ienzo were talking about."

"Which was…?"

"Oh, something about hearts… or whatever."

"Ugh, boys!" Nayami said with a sigh and rolled her eyes. They waited until Lea cooled down a bit and went looking for Ienzo, thinking he left the Lab.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

They found Ienzo sitting on the ground near the lab.

"Hey, what are you doing there? And what's all this talk ab-"

"About cheesecake! We heard rumors that there was going to be cheesecake delivered to our rooms but none has come in yet!" Lea interrupted Nayami, making sure she didn't spill their secrets. Isa face-palmed when Lea said "cheesecake" while Ienzo looked confused.

"Cheesecake? Haven't heard anything about cheesecake. Who cares, though?" Ienzo said, his voice slightly muffled by his sleeve.

Nayami sighed, "Boys, boys, boys," she muttered while grabbing Ienzo's hand and walking away, leaving Isa and Lea to stare off, dumbfounded.

"What the hell was that for?" Ienzo's tone bit Nayami like frost.

"Watch your language, young man. You're only 14."

"I don't care. What _was _that for, though?"

"You need to tell me what's going on about you and the older men."

"Oh," Ienzo's voice brightened, "Ansem is apprenticing all of them and he asked me to be another. Isn't that cool?!"

"Ansem _the Wise_. And yes, it's cool," Nayami corrected. "Now, you go back up to the castle while I fetch dumb and dumber."

"I think I know who dumber is!" Ienzo shouted with laughter. Nayami laughed as she walked off, looking for her friends.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

_5 months later_

"Hey, have you seen Ienzo?" Nayami asked, barging into Lea's room without knocking.

"What the hell? Knock much?" Lea growled

"Grouchy. So, have ya?"

"Not for a few days."

"Shit."

"Check the lab," Isa suggested.

"Thanks... Wanna come with me?" Nayami asked, uncertain about going to the lab by herself. It freaked her out.

"Um, sure. How 'bout you, Lea? Or are you gonna be a baby about it?" Isa mocked a baby cry saying "Mama! Mama!"

"Piss off, Isa. Yeah, I'll go," Lea looked at Nayami but she was laughing with Isa. Lea hissed out, "We goin' or not? C'mon, pussy foots."Nayami and Isa lagged back and talked.

"Why the hell is problem?" Nayami asked, a little concern hit her voice.

"I don't know! He's been pissy for a few days, I guess."

"Damn!"

"Well, here we are," Lea interrupted their conversation.

_Hmm…I'll tough it out. I've got my best buds with me._

"Okay. We'll check everywhere, right?" Nayami asked.

"Yup," Isa replied

"Okay!I guess…" Nayami said. They walked in and got to the looming door. They all pressed their ears to it.

"Nothing," they said in unison. They opened the door with a huge pull and walked in. No one was there but there were papers everywhere and some blood.

"I think Ienzo's gone…" Isa and Lea said. Both boys looked over at their female friend and saw her on her knees, eyes covered by her hands.

"Hey, hey. That's probably not his blood," Lea said as he and Isa went to go sit next to her.

"Probably," she said back, her body convulsing. Lea held her in his arms as she wept, Isa stroking her back. When she fell asleep, they carried her to Lea's room and laid her on his bed. She awoke to everyone gone, even Lea and Isa. Nayami freaked out because she thought that they were all gone, all dead. She started to scream and shout until Master Eraqus came from the courtyard.

"What's the matter, Nayami?" he questioned.

"I thought-t….they we-re…al-ll de-ad. Bl-llood in…lab-b…th-thought may-be was Ienzo…ho-pe not-t-t. Where's-s-s L-lea an-nd Is-sa?

"No one's dead, Nayami. I have no idea where Ienzo went. Lea and Isa went to go get some food for you," Eraqus soothed.

Nayami sniffled, "thank you, Master."

"Now, you said there was blood in the lab?"

"Yeah, Ansem the Wise's."

"Oh. Well, clean yourself up. Okay?"

"Yes."

Nayami cleaned herself up and Lea and Isa came home happy. They didn't tell her why, though. The boys left at a regular time for about three hours and came looking different. Everytime. After a few months of doing this, they stopped coming home. They were gone for a very long time with no one hearing a word about anything.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

"Master Eraqus!" Nayami shrieked. She ran over to the bloodied man on the ground of the courtyard. "What happened? You were in a battle and you were doing great and then this happened! You need help! Cura-!"

"No! Don't you see me? I am old. It is my time to go, please take care of the Land of Departure," Eraqus interrupted.

"I can't do it alone! I'm only seventeen! Please, let me do this! I have to! You're all I have left. Everyone leaves me. You're doing it, too. My parents did this. My older brother. Ienzo. Lea and Isa. Now you… _Don't go, please!_" Nayami pleaded, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I have to. My time is now, you have many more years left in you. You can do it. Just stay strong, please, for me," Eraqus said, tears coming from his eyes now.

"Take your own advice. I _need _you. You've helped me so much."

Goodbye, Nayami. I'll miss you," Master Eraqus said, taking Nayami's hand.

"Goodbye, Master Eraqus. You were a great teacher, speaking for every one of your apprentices, since they're not here," Nayami forced a laugh between sobs, "it's weird, you leaving and all. You were the best teacher ever and I'll miss you. Please watch over me, and everyone else."

"I will, Nayami. I will," Master Eraqus inhaled and exhaled. His last breath. Nayami didn't sob anymore. She stood up and wiped her face. Nayami went over to Eraqus' keyblade and staff and picked them up. She placed the keyblade in his right hand and his staff in his left, having his staff cross his chest and the keyblade lay on the ground. Nayami kissed his head and whispered 'goodbye' as he faded away.

~:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

Nayami continued life as she normally would: She searched for Lea and Isa, cleaned the castle, fought some bad guys, made dinner, and went to sleep. That was her routine for ages. But just once, something made her feel itchy. She felt someone or _something_ was watching her. Nayami turned around and saw nothing except a small glint. She forced herself to think it was just a shiny object reflecting the sun's rays. But what was the shiny object? Nayami went to investigate. She found a piece of glass. _Typical_, she thought. _But wait, is that something under the glass?_ Nayami picked up the shard of glass and put it in a pouch. There, lying on the green grass ground, was a folded piece of paper. She picked it up and stuffed it in the pouch. She didn't want anyone sneaking around catch her with a note.

Nayami returned to the castle and sprinted to her room. She got into it and locked the door in under a minute. Nayami sprawled across the couch and opened the pouch. She laid both new acquired items on the coffee table and set the pouch aside. The girl picked up the glass and examined it. She did everything she could think of with it, use different lights to see writing, look on the back, and rinse it with lemon juice. Nothing worked. She finally went to the paper and opened it. In it was a small note:

_Dear Nayami,_

_ As you read this, I am gone yet still there. I am never found but I am forever with you. If you're thinking of in your heart, you're wrong. Yes, I'm in your heart but I am forever with you on land. I will find you, you will find me. I have already found you, as you can see by this note. Stop looking for Isa, Ienzo, and I. We're fine and safe. Do NOT write back._

_ Axel-formally known as Lea_

_ Saix-formally known as Isa_

_ Zexion-formally known as Ienzo_

"What the hell?"

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

**6 years later**

"Uhn!" Nayami shouted, pissed at herself. "I've been looking for those boys for forever! I'm 22! Ienzo's 20 and Lea and Isa are 23! Ah!"

Nayami walked around Twilight Town. Her previous home, Radiant Garden, was taken by the darkness but returned as Hallow Bastion. Nayami decided to live Twilight Town because it was calmer. She lived in apartment 7G of Twilight Heights. All was calm until that one day, when these weird, white creatures invaded Twilight Town.

Everyone was miffed but passed it on like anything else. Nayami didn't understand what these things were so she investigated.

Nayami found out the white things were a form of Nobody called Dusk. She went back to her apartment, satisfied with herself. Nayami sat on the couch and went to turn on the television when there was a knock on her door.

"I'll be right there!" Nayami shouted. She quickly ran the the bathroom to brush her hair, she was so messy lately. Nayami didn't even bother to look out the peep hole, she just opened the door and stared into the bright green eyes of the person standing in her doorway.

"Lea?!" Nayami questioned.

"It's Axel, got it memorized?"


End file.
